Life Anew
by HunterFo7DM
Summary: After the war comes an age of peace and the reconstruction to live a fresh life.


**Life Anew**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to JKR. If I was the author then I would have never been able to finish a manuscript of even the first book.

**Author Note:** Did this little one-shot by a friend's request and story aims to get me to enjoy writing again and to ease myself into fanfics. I'm a gamer not a writer hence my lack of activity on this site. After all this time as a gamer its been easier to write stuff now that I'm not trying to hard to write and its becomes more of a way to relax. My HP/YGO crossover fic I attempted way back was pretty much a way to have the HP characters duel with monsters as a part of the plot and with the official release of DH [I've been majorly spoiled while trading merchandise on the net :(, no spoilers here though within a day I'm hesitant to continue it, I don't know. Now enough of my ranting and on to the fic.

Ginny stared out at the ruins of Hogwarts castle as she sat near the path to Hogsmeade, waiting. There were still some rain clouds remaining from the violent storm that had passed not so long ago, all in all it was a bright day with the sun shining radiantly.

_He would make it_, she thought. _He has to._

She heard her self release a sigh as her doubts began to gnaw at the back of her mind. A loose rumble of thunder – a final remnant of the storm – sounded, breaking the silence but over it she heard the crunch of footsteps. Turning her head, he was there.

His eyes were shining as her gaze met his, _those green eyes,_ she thought, to her they looked as if they were glowing. As he made his way closer to her, it seemed as if he had built up a great deal of sweat from work.

"Sorry I'm late. I swear the rebuilding is becoming an absolute blood bath."

Harry sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder, shifting closer to him. Now that he was here, everything seemed brighter, or maybe it was just his sweaty forehead reflecting the light from the sun. Nevertheless she was happy.

After some time she spoke up, "Harry, are you happy?"

"How can I not be? Voldemort's dead and Hogwarts is being restored to the safety that all the students remember from Dumbledore's time as Headmaster – it's another life for Hogwarts, the students are flocking back again." He paused to give her a quick peck on the lips and then looked into her eyes. "And now we can start our life together, to be happy and safe."

Ginny turned away with a smile, "I must have looked past a million other boys who would also jump to fight dark wizards before falling for you." They both had a quiet laugh in the light of the moment before they heard hurried footsteps and turned to the approaching figure. It was Ron.

Either he was still clueless that he was interrupting Harry and Ginny's moment of togetherness or an urgent situation was on hand. Judging from the expression he was wearing and how he was rushing towards them it was most likely the latter. As soon as he was close enough he called out with a strain in his voice.

"Oi! Harry!" stopping in front of them he composed himself and continued, "the Death Eaters are back and calling for your head now that you killed Voldemort. You better come with me and the rest of the Order to get a plan underway."

"Can't the Order work on a plan without him?" Ginny asked. She didn't even want the expected regrouping of the Death Eaters to ruin tonight. Not as long as the threat could be handled without Harry. Shouldn't the man who defeated Voldemort be allowed to enjoy the life he had made for himself and others more peaceful?

"Come on guys," Ron pleaded, "the sooner we finish them off for good, the sooner we can move on and never worry about them again, I know I'd rather be with Hermione instead but I know I want to hurry this whole mess up. Besides without Harry fighting with us, whenever these psychotic Death Eaters rise up, I'm completely spineless." Ron joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a grin at the fact that the youngest of her older brothers always knew to make a joke to get a point across. However her attention turned from her brother when Harry finally spoke up.

"Not tonight I know the rest of the Order can formulate a plan and deal with the Death Eaters in due time without me. I'm staying here for the moment." He replied firmly. Ginny never felt so good as she leaned closer to Harry. Both of them ignoring Ron's complaints as they basked in the remaining sunlight before dusk as the last rain clouds disappeared. Their thoughts were focused on remembering the first time they had kissed in the common room after the Quidditch match exactly 2 years ago.


End file.
